jadine_lustreidfandomcom-20200214-history
Cross Sandford
Relevant Information Gender: Male Nickname: '''Monster, Cookie Monster (by Eya) '''Status: Alive Occupation: Student at Willford Academy Student Council President Model at Bench Romances: Eya Rodriguez (see EyOss) Family: Mr. Sandford (father) Appearance: Diary ng Panget: The Movie Portrayed by: James Reid Character Cross Sandford may be good-looking, but his attitude is horrible. He's got a monster-like personality, yet the entire school descrbes him like a prince, only because it is unknown to them what his attitude really is. Eya nicknamed him as Monster, and he treats her like a slave, rather than a personal maid. Also, they show a "dog and cat relationship". He is 19 years old and is the student council president as Wilford Academy. He works as a model in a famous clothing line, Bench. He is rich, arrogant and self-destructing. But later in the film, he admitted that he's self-destructing because he is mad at the world, because of his mother's death. Although, it is shown that he can be kind to Eya in some parts of the film, thus making them have strong feelings for each other. Introducing Cross Sandford Relationships |-|Romances= Eya: (see (EyOss) Cross' relationship with Eya began complicated as they didn't have a positive first impression about each other. Although, they become friends when Cross apologized, and towards the end of the film, their feelings get stronger. Lory: ' Lory has a crush on Cross, yet he doesn't feel anything for her. Cross saved Lory from the bullies a couple of times when she was a transferee, which was when they were very young. |-|Family= '''Mr. Sandford: ' Cross drifter apart from his father when his mother died. He became self-destructive, that's why Mr. Sandford hired Eya to be responsible for him since he can't trust Cross to be responsible. |-|Friends= 'Ian: ' Ian is Cross' best friend. He explained to Eya that he understands Cross more than anyone. Ian knew that Cross was Eya's mystery guy from the masquerade ball. That's why he created a stunt so Cross would admit that it was him. Quotes (English Translations) '''Cross: (To Eya) Already ugly, clumsy even. Double wham. What? Can you still do it? ---- Cross: (to his dad) What now? You old, toothless fart. ---- 'Cross: '(To Eya) Whoever... No, whatever you are, get out! I don't want to see your polkadot face when I get back. ---- 'Cross: '''Turn around, no peeking. ---- '''Cross: '''Admit it. '''Eya: '''What? '''Cross: '''You got a crush on me. ---- '''Eya: '''You asked me to buy a lot of things, but you didn't even give me any money! '''Cross: '''Why didn't you ask? I thought you have cash funds from my dad. ---- '''Eya: '''What do you need? '''Cross: '''You know, for a maid, you're a rude. ---- '''Cross: '(To the mean girls) Girls, listen up. I would like you all to meet my girlfriend. So please be nice to her and leave her alone, okay? 'Eya: '''What are you saying? '''Cross: '''I intentionally said that to make them angrier at you. So you and your pimples will be miserable. ---- '''Cross: '(To Eya) Be thankful I've taken you here. ---- 'Cross: '(To Chad) Dude, are you gay? ---- 'Cross: '''I want you to go there because I want my personal maid to be there. If you don't show up, I'll get my hands on you. ---- '''Ian: '''Why? Are you scared to be alone? '''Cross: '''No, why would I be scared? ---- '''Cross: '''I'll kill that pimples. ---- '''Cross: '''Did you see Mary? '''Eya: '''Who's Mary? '''Cross: '''The white lady. '''Eya: '''That's not true, I just made that up. '''Cross: '''No, I saw her. '''Eya: '''That's just me. '''Cross: '''The one I saw didn't have pimples. ---- '''Cross: '''Call the school guard. '''Eya: '''I don't have a load. '''Cross: '''What? That's incredible. Because you're a beggar, poorest of the poor! And ugly too! ---- '''Cross: '(To Eya) Why are you ugly? ---- 'Cross: '''So that was your face? I thought it was connect-the-dots. ---- '''Eya: '''Take off your clothes. Go change. '''Cross: '''I don't want to. You might rape me. ---- '''Cross: '''Okay, you're pretty. You look good. ---- '''Cross: '''Finders keepers, losers suck. ---- '''Eya: '''Good evening, sir. I'll take your order. '''Cross: '''Yes, one order of Eya. Extra ugly. '''Eya: '''What are you doing here? '''Cross: '''You're working here? What a coincidence. ---- '''Eya: '''What do you want to happen? '''Cross: '''Nothing. Let's just eat. You don't want to? '''Eya: '''I do. '''Cross: '''Okay, I'll feed you. ---- '''Cross: '''Hey, I'm trying to be nice. For once. ---- '''Cross: '''Sorry. '''Eya: '''What did you just say? What? '''Cross: '''I'm sorry. '''Eya: '''Can you be more sincere? '''Cross: '''Eya, I'm sorry. ---- '''Cross: '(To Eya) I'll go alone. You might lock the door again. ---- 'Riri: '(On the phone) Hello, Cross. 'Cross: '''What? '''Riri: '''You don't know me, but we have- '''Cross: '''I don't know you. I don't talk to strangers. ---- '''Eya: '''The rain ruined the moment. '''Cross: '''Because you're ugly. ---- '''Cross: '''You're getting a big salary, yet you're still poor? ---- '''Cross: '''That's why I'm so destructive. That's why I feel so angry. Maybe that's why I'm punishing everyone because I'm miserable. I want everyone to be like me. ---- '''Cross: '''Come here. Body heat. '''Eya: '''What? '''Cross: '''Body heat ---- '''Cross: '(To Eya) You might get sick. Dad would have to spend money for you. ---- 'Cross: '(To Eya) Don't act up. You're not pretty. ---- 'Cross: '''I already love her. I always want to see her. Even in my dreams. ---- '''Eya: '''Why did you say that? '''Cross: '''I can't think of any way for her to stop chasing me. Hey, don't act like you're the one who's embarrassed. ---- '''Cross: '(To Eya) You're good even without the costume. You're still scary ---- 'Eya: '''Hey, you, don't take advantage. '''Cross: '''You should take advantage. ---- '''Cross: '(To Eya) I am going crazy. I think I should describe this feeling as love. I've never felt this way before. Can you really fall for someone you love to hate? I don't know I'm not sure about myself anymore. For once, I wanna be honest. Do the right thing. There's something I have to tell you. I like you. ---- 'Cross: '''Were you really Eya's partner? '''Adrian: '''Why are you asking? Do you have doubts? '''Cross: '''Yes. '''Adrian: '''So then, who do you think was Eya's partner? '''Cross: '''Not you. ---- '''Cross: '(being read by Eya) Hey, diary of the ugly Eya. It's morning and I can't sleep. Eya was my partner at the midnight party. I know she was the girl behind the mask. My heartbeat went fast. This is weird, but why am I being like this? Maybe this started when we got together at the hospital or the student council room. I always want to be with her, see her, talk to her. And as days go by, my feelings for her get stronger. I was able to tell her what I feel at the ball. She's not my type. She's not even pretty. But she makes my world beautiful. Damn it. I like her. ---- 'Cross: '(To Eya) Listen, are you better off writing your fantasies? Or do you want to give our feelings a chance? ---- '''Cross: '''Eya, will you be my girlfriend? Category:Roles